Shadows of the Past
by Coraline15
Summary: It had been three months since Mia had left her home in Brooklyn New York to start her new life in Twilight Town. When Axel begins to experience dreams depicting the fate of his friends, Mia and her new friends realize they must team up to fight an enemy from Axel's past. (Sequel to Hearts of Light)
1. Chapter 1

Shadows of the Past

**Summary**

It had been three months since Mia had left her home in Brooklyn New York to start her new life in Twilight Town. When Axel begins to experience dreams depicting the fate of his friends, Mia and her new friends realize they must team up to fight an enemy from Axel's past. (Sequel to Hearts of Light)

**_Disclaimers: All Kingdom Hearts characters aside from Amelia 'Mia' Slade are owned by Disney and Square Enix and are all copied without permission. I have made this story for fun and not profit._**

Writer's Note: This story is actually a request someone had asked of me to do.. To anyone who may be confused, I suggest reading 'Hearts of Lights' before reading this story. (Rated for cussing and suspense)

Prologue

Axel took in a sharp breath as he awoke in a cold sweat, shooting up out from the bed so fast everything spun. He took in ragged deep breaths as he pressed hand against his forehead. Axel took a moment to look out the window of the guest room of the Twilight Town mansion, noticing it was still rather dark, indicating it was the middle of the night. He scrubbed at his face with a groan. It was always the same. The dream had been the same ever since Sora and Riku had returned from the other world. He couldn't understand what it could mean. Axel turned to look out the window again, taking in the sight of the shining and twinkling stars that blanketed the sky outside. He couldn't help but think of how far he had come from where he had been nearly a year ago. All the time he had spent with Organization XIII and everything he had gone through while trying to stay on their good side. He, of course, knew it would be a matter of time before everything would fall apart. Axel thought back to when he helped Sora find Kairi and had faded away before returning sometime later as himself again. It was thanks to Sora and the others that he had been able to return to his real, human form. It was at that moment Axel's thoughts returned back to his dream. The same one he had for nearly three months. What could all of this mean? Axel let out a sigh before turning away from the window. Slowly, he rose from the bed and began to make his way out of the room. Maybe some fresh air would help clear his head.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Unable to really sleep anymore, Mia Slade was busy with organizing the room she had been staying in at the mansion until she had enough money, or rather, munny to find a place to live. She found it was a bit unusual that the currency of the world she was in were differently sized golden orbs rather than paper dollars or change. She supposed she should be used to it by now. Mia had after all been in this world for nearly three months now. It began with having a meeting with someone by the name of Master Yen Sid, along with King Mickey, and Donald and Goofy. Although they were disappointed by Riku's decision, Master Yen Sid stated that Mia would have to be sworn to secrecy much like Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy to ensure there would not be a rift between worlds. Even though Mia was a bit uneasy about speaking to them, she felt a little better after meeting with them. She guessed she would have to find a way to make a living in Twilight Town. It was thanks to Sora and Riku that she managed to find a job at the town square bistro. Mia found it was a bit difficult to get used to her new job as a waitress. Thankfully, the days were never too busy to the point of being overwhelmed.

Mia's head snapped toward the door as she heard a noise outside the room. With instinct taking over, Mia took hold of the nearby object which happened to be a porcelain vase. She very quickly made her way toward the door. Carefully grasping the handle of the door, she gripped onto the neck of the vase tightly. Taking a breath, Mia flung open the door and swung at the figure in the shadows. There was a loud *Thump* as the vase made contact with the figure's head. Mia was about to swing again but was caught off guard as a gloved hand caught the bottom of the vase.

"Careful with that!" hissed a voice. "Just about cracked my head!"

Mia froze as she heard the voice.

"Axel..? J*sus CHRIST, Axel!" Mia harshly whispered. "You nearly gave me a HEART-ATTACK! What the h*ll were you DOING?"

"Me? What were YOU doing?" Axel whispered back, rubbing his head. "Hiding behind corners and smacking me over the HEAD like that?"

Mia frowned as she soon calmed a bit.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were a ROBBER.."

"A robber? What-?"

Axel paused for a moment before he sighed.

"The mansion is in the middle of a FOREST," Axel began. "Who in their right MIND would come all the way out HERE just to break into a stuffy old mansion?"

Mia opened her mouth to speak but immediately closed it. Axel groaned as he rubbed at the undoubtedly forming lump on his head.

"C'mon, we better get some ice on that.." Mia frowned, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Nah, I'll be fine.." Axel replied, pulling away from her.

Mia frowned a bit but was surprised as he took out a small bottle of green liquid from his pocket. She watched him with curiosity as he proceeded to pour the contents over his head. Mia looked on a bit unsure of what was going on but was surprised as the mist of green began to encompass his head and vanish from sight.

"Um.. What?" said Mia in shock.

"Potions really come in handy, ya know."

"I.. You.. What?" Mia gaped, still staring at him.

Axel sighed.

"Well, I know where you were from.. There may have not been such a thing.. But here, it's an everyday convenience."

Mia stared at him as she repeatedly opened and closed her mouth, trying to comprehend what Axel had just said.

"So, I guess you guess wouldn't have hospitals.. Since you have those?"

Axel looked at her a bit curiously.

"You know what? Forget it.." Mia said, now feeling a bit awkward.

"O-kay?" said Axel, a bit confused.

Mia went to go back to her room, not wanting it to be any more awkward than it already was. Not only had she nearly beat Axel over the head but she still found it hard to believe something such as magic existed here. Mia let out a groan as she roughly sat on her bed. After a moment, Mia gazed around the room before standing up and continuing to reorganize her room to make sure everything was perfect.

**Author's Note: I apologize if this seemed a bit rushed.. I will try to get more up soon..**


	2. Chapter 2

Part One

Sora, Riku, Kairi made their way through the town square as the midmorning sun shown down upon them. They noticed there were not many people in town, regardless of the time of day. Mia was just finishing her shift at the bistro when she noticed her friends approaching her.

"Hey guys," Mia grinned.

"Hey, Mia." Sora replied.

"What's up?"

Sora turned toward Riku and Kairi.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well.. We were wondering if you've seen Axel."

"No," Mia frowned. "I hadn't seen him since earlier this morning.."

"Oh.."

"Why do you ask?"

"He's been acting a bit weird lately.." Riku replied.

"Weird, how?" asked Mia.

"He'd be staring off at something that we can't see.." Sora replied. "It's like he's looking for someone or something but whenever we ask him about it, he gets mad about it."

Mia soon turned to look toward the clock tower, becoming lost in her thoughts.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Axel sat alone at the top of the Twilight Town clock tower, lost in his thoughts. As he watched gazed off toward the setting sun, Axel couldn't help but think of his recurring dream. Why was he having this dream? Every night, it was the same. He would be at Castle Oblivion, but it was as if he was seeing it from a different view, as if watching his closest friends battling against someone in a black cloak. Axel would try to call to them but no one gave him any notice. He was horrified when his friends were knocked to the ground by a rounded weapon with a sharp tip. As the figure approached them as they lay on the floor. He would try to interfere but would find his movements were heavy and slow, almost as if he had been underwater. None of it made any sense to him.. And who was the figure in black? It could be the organization again.. But if it wasn't then who-.

"Axel?"

Axel jumped with a cry of shock as he was snapped from his thoughts, falling back and roughly smacking his head against the wall behind him.

"Dude, are you okay?" Mia asked, hurrying over to him.

"Just dandy.." Axel grunted, rubbing at his head.

"Didn't mean to scare you." Mia frowned.

"Oh you're fine.. I've had my share of getting hit in the head.."

"I said I was SORRY!" Mia frowned. "I thought you were a-"

"A robber?" Axel deadpanned. "Mia, how many times we gotta tell you there aren't any robbers around here?"

Mia opened her mouth to say something but soon sighed as she roughly sat on her rump and soon buried her face in her hands.

"Mia," Axel began, noticing her distress. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

Mia sighed.

"I.. It's complicated.."

"Try me." Axel smirked.

"Well, back home.. It was really just me and my mom, since I never really knew my dad.." Mia began. "When I was sixteen.. Our apartment had been broken into.. She couldn't fight him off.."

Mia soon went silent. Axel waited for her to continue and when she didn't, he began to piece together what had happened. Axel's eyes went wide as he realized what she was implying. Mia took a breath before she continued.

"I was on my own after that.. Sure, there were people who were there to help me.. But.."

"But you needed somewhere to stay." said Axel

"Yeah.. Thankfully, I found a few small jobs before I was able to get a place to stay.. I originally had three roommates, but since they left, I had to move to a different and much cheaper apartment.. I was only able to afford it because I had to basically work from the ground up with training and other things."

"So, what was your job before this?"

"Software design.."

"Huh.."

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just surprised you know that much about computers."

Mia couldn't help but chuckle.

"Only because they had to train me for over three years.."

Mia then noticed Axel gazing off toward the sunset with a rather somber expression.

"Hey, Axel."

"Hm?"

"Is something wrong?"

Axel stared at her for a moment before turning away.

"No.. No I'm fine.."

"Don't lie to me," Mia frowned. "Everybody's worried about you."

"Okay, fine.." Axel grunted. "I was thinking about my PAST.. Happy now?"

Mia was taken aback by his sharp tone. Axel noticed her shock and turned away.

"S-sorry.."

Mia moved closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Axel sighed as he turned his gaze toward the streets below.

"Axel?"

Axel turned to look at her. She looked back at him with concern.

"Well.. Since you told me about your past.. I guess I should tell you mine.."

Axel began to explain his time as a Nobody and being in the organization.

"Nobody?" asked Mia.

"A being without a heart.." Axel explained. "But it's thanks to Sora that I'm human again.

"Human again?"

"Well.. They brought me back from oblivion and so I was recompleted into my human form."

Mia stared at him as she tried to comprehend what Axel had just said.

"I know it might be confusing," said Axel. "But you'd be surprised by what happens around here."

"Yeah.."

Axel smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I guess we both have something in common, huh?"

Mia looked over at him in surprise and felt her face flush a little as her dark brown eyes met his bright emerald ones. Axel cocked an eyebrow as he stared at her.

"Uh, something wrong?"

Mia snapped out of her trance.

"H-huh? Oh uh.. No.."

Axel looked at her in confusion. After a moment, Axel reached into his cloak pocket and hand pulled out a pair of sea salt ice cream.

"Here.."

Mia looked at the ice cream, shocked to find them completely intact despite them having been in his pocket.

"How..?" Mia gaped in awe.

Axel wordlessly took out a small crystal like charm that seemed to emit a soft silvery glow.

"Ice charm.." Axel grinned. "How else do ya think I'm able to save ice cream for later?"

"Um.."

Axel soon placed the charm back into his pocket.

"Now, eat up before it melts."

Mia smiled a little and nodded before turning back to look at the sunset. As she looked at the sunset, she couldn't help but think of what Axel had told her about his past. He must've been through a lot.. Much like her.

**Author's Note: I've just realize I probably made Mia a Mary-Sue XC That was not my intentions to which I apologize.. I will try to get more up soon..**


	3. Chapter 3

Part Two

For a moment, Axel couldn't understand what was happening. As he took in his surroundings, Axel realized he was once lying on the floor of a pure white room. Axel groaned as he slowly sat up. Something felt wrong. He wasn't where he had been when he had fallen asleep. Axel slowly climbed to his feet and took in his surroundings. It seemed so.. Familiar..

He heard a door to the room suddenly creak open and spun around to find Sora, Roxas, Riku, Kairi, and Mia enter the room.

"Guys! Boy am I glad to see-.."

He was cut off as they walked past him. They seemed to be saying something but it was muffled, making it hard to understand.

"Guys?"

The five friends continued walking. It was as if he didn't exist.

"Hey!" Axel shouted.

He reached out and tried to grab Roxas' arm, only for his hand to pass right through it. Axel's eyes grew wide in shock as Roxas was completely unaffected by the action. Axel turned and tried to do the same to Sora and Riku, only for the results to be the same as before. Axel looked at his hands incredulously, his entire body beginning to shake in horror and dismay.

"W-what's going ON here?" Axel muttered, soon glancing up.

They looked toward the nearby room, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas readying their Keyblades as a hooded figure in black materialize within the room. Axel's eyes grew wide as he realized what was happening.

"No.. No, not again!"

Axel tried to move to save his friends, but found he was rooted to the floor. He struggled to try and get free, to do something, ANYTHING to change the outcome of the dream. However, no matter how much he tried to move, his muscles would not respond.

"MOVE, d*mn it!" he screamed at himself, continuing to try and move his legs.

Just as before, he was rooted in place. Axel looked up and was horrified to see his friends were now engaged in battle against the mysterious assailant.

"Guys! STOP!" Axel shouted. "You won't be able to BEAT him! GUYS!"

Axel's shouts remained ineffective as his friends continued their battle against the hooded figure. He was horrified as each of his friends were knocked to the ground. The hooded figure made his way over to Sora who looked up at the figure in defiance. The figure gazed down at him as it readied its weapons, which Axel realized were twin Arrowguns. Axel's eyes grew wide as he knew those weapons anywhere.

"No.. It couldn't be.."

Axel redoubled his efforts to move, only to find the movements were slow and heavy as if he were underwater. He watched in horror as the figure rose into the air, the ends of the Arrowguns beginning to glow brightly as they were aimed point blank toward his helpless friends.

"STOOOP!"

Axel's eyes shot open to find himself staring up at an intricately decorated ceiling. He took a shaky breath as he brought his hands to his face. Axel clenched his eyes shut as he gritted his teeth. He could fee a wetness on his cheeks, though he wasn't sure if it was from sweat or tears. Axel could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he fought to calm himself down. He turned his gaze to look out the window, noticing there was a gentle rain pattering against the glass. Slowly, Axel sat up, pulling his knees to his chest. A noise from outside the room soon caught his attention before the door to the room burst open. Roxas was the first to enter the room.

"Axel! Axel are you okay?" he asked, deeply concerned.

Axel stared at him before turning away from him. Roxas gently place a hand on his best friend's shoulder. Axel flinched slightly as he clenched his eyes shut.

"Axel, what happened?" Sora asked, a look of concern on his face.

"I... I can't.." Axel muttered.

"Can't what?" asked Mia, soon joining them.

Axel turned away, now staring out the window at the rain pattering against the glass.

"Axel-"

"I'm FINE.." Axel snapped, pulling away from Roxas.

"No you're NOT!" Roxas nearly shouted. "Axel, we're friends.. Friends don't keep secrets from each other.!"

Axel snapped his head toward him, giving him a dark look. Roxas took a startled step back in response, having never seen such anger on his friend's face. Noticing his friend's startled expression, Axel turned away again as he closed his eyes.

"Please Axel.." Kairi frowned. "We just want to help you.."

Taking a moment to gather himself, Axel sighed.

"It's.. It's hard to explain.."

"Try us." Mia smiled.

Axel turned and stared at her. He then turned to look at everyone else, taking notice of their concerned expressions. Axel let out a breath before he back to speak.

"It's always the same.." Axel began. "It's been the same dream every time.."

"The same dream?" Sora echoed.

Axel nodded, shaking a little as he tried to calm himself down.

"It.. It's been the same one since you and Riku got back.." he stated, looking at Sora.

Everyone stared at him in shock at the news. Sora placed a hand on Axel's shoulder.

"What happened?" Sora asked, wanting to know.

Axel closed his eyes again.

"Xigbar.." Axel muttered.

Sora's and Riku's eyes grew wide in shock while Roxas took a step back in horror.

**Author's Note: I will try to get more up soon..**


	4. Chapter 4

Part Three

"Who's Xigbar?" asked Mia, a bit confused.

"He's from the organization.." Roxas replied.

"But.. How could that be?" asked Sora. "I thought we BEAT those guys!"

"So.. This guy.." Mia began. "He's from that group you mentioned?

Axel sighed and nodded.

"I thought they were long gone." Roxas frowned.

"Well, apparently their not, if what's his face is back.." Mia stated.

"'What's his face?'" asked Riku, an unimpressed look on his face.

Roxas couldn't help but snicker at the ridiculous name.

"Well, whatever he's planning, I'm sure we can handle it." Sora said with a shrug.

Axel looked at him in shock and horror.

"No, you guys need to stay here." he stated firmly.

"What?" said everyone else in shock.

"But Axel-"

"No.." Axel frowned, interrupted Roxas. "This is something I have to do on my own.."

Mia looked from Axel to the others and back again.

"Okay," she started. "Is there something going on that we don't know about?"

Axel turned away from her, his gaze resting back on the window.

"Axel?"

"What?" he said, a bit harsher than he had attended.

Soon he sighed.

"Sorry.." he muttered softly.

Mia responded by placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Axel snapped his head up to stare at her.

"Why can't you just tell us what's really bothering you?" asked Mia, concerned.

"Because.." replied Axel. "I don't want any of you to get hurt.."

Riku, Sora, Roxas, Kairi, and Mia all looked at him in confusion. Mia let out a breath, now beginning to become a bit impatient.

"Axel, I swear," she started, becoming annoyed. "If you don't start making SENSE-"

"You know what? I don't have to put up with this!"

Axel stood from the bed and forced his way out of the room. Mia went to hurry after him when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Let him go.." Sora frowned.

"Why are you guys not going after him?" Mia demanded, her expression turning to that of anger.

"He obviously wants to be alone.." replied Sora.

"Sora, if we just leave him alone, he might go and do something STUPID!"

"How would YOU know what he would do?" Riku asked, stepping toward them.

"Because people who are in need of HELP are prone to do stupid THINGS." Mia replied.

"How would YOU know?"

Instead of answering Riku's question, she instead turned to look at Sora. Seeing this, Riku, Roxas, and Kairi turned to look at him as well. Seeing everyone was now staring at him, Sora sighed.

"Well.. Actually.."

Sora trailed off but soon began to speak again.

"When I was in the other world.." he began slowly. "I.. Well.. I saw something that.. It just.. I.."

Sora stopped talking, now feeling like he may have already said too much. Mia walked over and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"It's okay, Sora.." she assured him. "I'll just explain the more important part of what happened.."

Sora stared at her for a moment before nodding softly. Mia smiled and nodded in response and soon turned to look at the others in the room.

"The point we're trying to get at, is that Sora was overwhelmed and when he ran away, I went after him.." Mia explained. "And it was a good thing I did.. Otherwise, he would still be stuck in a muddy pit."

Riku and the others stared at her and Sora in shock at this news.

"So.. If you hadn't found him.." started Riku in shock.

"He wouldn't have made it back here." Mia concluded.

"But, Axel's DIFFERENT." Roxas argued. "He wouldn't just run away."

"You don't know for sure," Mia replied. "If someone is in as much pain or fear like Axel was.."

She trailed off as she turned back toward the direction Axel had gone.

"Then we gotta DO something!" Roxas said, his concern becoming even stronger than before.

"Which is WHY we're going to go after him." Mia stated as-matter-of-factly.

With that being said, Mia quickly made her way out of the room with the others following close behind her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Axel continued his walk through the forest, his mind reeling at the thoughts of his dreams and what they could possibly mean. His thoughts soon went to his friends and the arguments they had about said dreams. Why couldn't they just understand? Didn't they know he didn't want them to get hurt? Axel soon stopped walking and turned to look toward the sky.

"They always got to make things DIFFICULT.." he grumbled to himself.

There was a slight breeze that blew through the forest, lightly tussling the end of his cloak. Axel closed his eyes as he tried to clear his thoughts, wanting more than anything to figure out what all of this could mean.

The sudden snapping of a tree branch suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts and Axel stood perfectly still. Axel stood where he was as a chill ran down his spine. He could sense someone watching him from somewhere within the forest.

Axel continued to stay where was, waiting for whoever was watching him to walk closer to him. As he heard another snap of a branch, Axel spun in place, hands raised and Keyblade at the ready.

"Whoa! Axel!" Mia held up her own hands defensively. "It's just US!"

Axel looked at her and then turned to look at Riku, Roxas, Sora, and Kairi and soon he relaxed.

"Can't you guys just give me a BREAK?" Axel groaned after a moment.

"Axel, we want to help you." Sora said, a look of concern on his face.

"Well, forget it!" Axel replied. "I don't want ANY of you guys involved.

"Axel, why are you so freaked OUT about this?" asked Mia.

"Look, I don't know, okay!?" Axel nearly shouted. "All I know is it has to do with.."

Axel stopped as his eyes grew wide.

"Castle Oblivion.." he muttered.

"Castle Oblivion?" Mia echoed.

Axel remained silent

"Seriously Axel, what's going on with you?"

Axel was about to respond, but stopped as a sense of unease began to wash over him. He could feel something wrong. Something was watching them from the shadows.

"Axel?" said Sora in confusion.

A chill ran down Axel's spine as he sensed something was lurking within the shadows of the forest. He then felt something zip just past his face, and winced as he felt something graze his cheek from the right. Axel turned toward the other direction. Noticing the gash appear on his friend's face, Roxas ran toward him.

"Axel!"

"Get DOWN!" Axel shouted.

Roxas and the others were caught off guard as Axel used his Keyblade to send up a shield of fire, which burned whatever projectiles sped toward them from within the trees. As Axel lowered the shield of fire, he glared out toward the forest. His eyes went wide as the shape of man, dressed in black with long hair pulled back into a ponytail. Though he wore a black patch over his right eye, it was easy to see his eyes were an eerie golden yellow color. A large, jagged scar ran from his chin up to his left eye.

**Author's Note: I'm extremely sorry for taking so long to update.. I had been extremely busy.. I'll try to get more up soon..**


	5. Chapter 5

Part Four

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" the man grinned.

"You.." Axel muttered, in horror.

"Axel," Xigbar grinned. "How nice to see ya."

Axel's expression turned to a cold glare.

"And I see you've made some 'Friends'." Xigbar scowled, soon turning toward Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas. "Like that'll change that your time is up."

Mia's eye twitched and before Sora or anyone else could stop her, Mia stepped toward Xigbar, her dark brown eyes flashing with anger. Even with her only having a slight build, she refused to back down.

"Leave them ALONE, you a$$hole! Who do you think you ARE!?"

She was rewarded with a hard slap that was hard enough to knock her to the ground.

"That's quite a mouth you got there.. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" said Xigbar with a frown.

Mia froze at the mention of her mother. Noticing this, Xigbar smirked.

"Ah, struck a chord did I?" asked Xigbar. "I'm guessing you're not able to see her?"

"Shut up.." Mia growled.

"Now is that anyway to act?" Xigbar smirked. "I'm only asking a question."

"I said shut UP!" Mia snapped at him.

She could feel tears forming in her eyes as she ran at him. Mia swung a fist to sock him in the jaw but was taken by surprise when Xigbar caught her fist. Mia thrashed and tried to pull away, but Xigbar held it in a tight grip.

"Now, that's not very nice.." Xigbar intoned.

Mia let out a pained whimper as Xigbar bent her fist back and forced her onto her knees.

"Too bad you picked the wrong side," Xigbar stated. "You got a lotta spunk.."

"Screw you!"

Mia cried out as her wrist was bent backward. Xigbar, however, did not loosen his grip.

"Mia!"

Mia froze as she heard the voice. Xigbar looked up and grinned darkly.

"Why, Axel.. You hadn't been getting soft, now have you?"

Axel glared at him, gritting his teeth.

"Let.. Her.. Go.."

"Or what?" Xigbar taunted.

Axel readied his Keyblade.

"Heh.. So you'd rather be with a buncha misfits... Oh wait.. That's right.." Xigbar grinned. "You already made that choice.."

"You shut the h*ll UP about us!" Mia shouted angrily. "You don't know ANYTHING, you piece of SH*T!"

Xigbar raised a hand and struck Mia across the face, knocking her to the floor. As Mia began to get up, she froze as Xigbar held the pointed end of one of his Arrowguns to her throat.

"We'll need to fix that foul mouth'a yours.." Xigbar threatened.

Xigbar pulled the weapon back but was suddenly hit by a burst of electricity. He spun around and was shocked to see Sora, Riku, and Roxas standing at the ready. Axel hurried toward Xigbar and was about to grab Mia when Xigbar spin around, lifting Mia up and holding her in a headlock while pointing the end of his one of the Arrowguns against Mia's head.

"Ah Ah," Xigbar grinned. "I WOULDN'T if I were you.."

Axel stopped as everyone else stood completely still.

"Now.. If you wish to see yer girlfriend ALIVE, I suggest you come quietly."

Axel's face slightly flushed.

"S-she's not my-!"

He stopped as Xigbar tightened his grip.

"Okay! Fine.! Just.. Just let her go.!"

Mia froze in shock as she heard those words.. The same words Sora had said those few months ago when she had crashed her car and taken hostage.

_"Just..! J-just let her GO..!"_

Mia's eyes grew wide as she remembered what Sora had done to make sure she was safe. How he almost died because of her. As those words echoed in her mind, tears filled her eyes. She shut her eyes tight as Axel took a step toward them.

"Now.. Let her go.." Axel glared.

Xigbar chuckled and in one swift motion, threw Mia to the ground. Axel instinctively hurried over to see if his friend was okay when he was struck in the back by one of the Xigbar's weapons, knocking him to the floor.

"Axel!"

Sora ran toward them but was stopped as Xigbar pointed the other weapon at him, the sharp end of the weapon glowing slightly.

"Not another step.." Xigbar threatened.

"Axel?"

Mia was now her hands and knees at Axel's side as he lay unconscious on the ground.

"Axel!"

Mia turned to look at Xigbar and glared.

"What'd you DO to him?!"

"Just making it easier for me.." Xigbar smirked.

He then proceeded to lift Axel up and unceremoniously slung him over his shoulder. Mia stood up, stumbling a little from her pain and ran after him.

"Wait!"

As she drew closer, she was taken by surprise as a dark corridor opened up only to close right behind Xigbar and Axel. Mia skid to a halt where the portal had been.

"D*mn it!" Mia screamed.

Roxas and Kairi stared at her in shock. Sora and Riku however ran over to her.

"We'll find a way to save him." Riku stated.

Mia stared at him, her anger becoming stronger.

"How can you be so CALM!?" Mia practically shouted. "What if he DIES!?"

"Mia." Riku said, his tone much sharper now. "He's not going to die."

"How would YOU know!?" Mia shouted.

Riku looked at her, unsure of what to say.

"Because we're not going to let that HAPPEN." Roxas answered for Riku.

"Yeah, Axel's our friend and we'll always have his back." Sora agreed.

Riku and Kairi nodded in agreement. Mia looked at them and after a moment, finally began to calm down, though she still had a bit of anxiety building inside her.

"Well? Let's go!" Mia said after a moment. "I want to find the guy who took Axel so we can kick his a$$!"

Mia noticed Sora and Riku giving her a look while Roxas and Kairi stared at her.

"You know we can't un-hear that right?" asked Roxas.

"Uh.. Sorry.." Mia blushed. "Force of habit.."

"In any case.." began Riku. "We should go after them."

"But we don't know where they WENT." Kairi frowned.

"I have an idea.." said Sora.

Everyone turned to look at him. Roxas' eyes soon went wide.

"Castle Oblivion.." Roxas muttered.

Sora looked at him.

"Yes.. And no.."

"What do you MEAN 'yes and no'?" asked Mia, confused.

Sora turned to look at her.

"Castle Oblivion was what it used to be.." Sora started. "But it was restored."

"Uh, you're not making any sense."

"A while ago.. We were searching for a friend of ours.." Sora said. "The place was called Castle Oblivion.."

He soon turned toward his friends.

"Let's go."

He turned and began to raise toward the mansion with the others following behind him.

"Sora, where exactly are we GOING?" Mia asked, trying her best to keep up.

Sora gave her a slight glance as they continued onward. It was then, that he spoke.

"The Land of Departure."

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if this part seems extremely rushed.. Also, someone has informed me something that may be spoiler in case no one has finished the game yet.. As said in this section.. I'll do what I can to get more up soon, but I can't make promises..**


End file.
